


Chocolate Almond Kisses

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: How the kissing started... Just a little fluff to give you a McDanno bump.





	Chocolate Almond Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



The first time it happens is when Steve returns from a long week with the Navy.  It’s a training exercise that Steve has been recommissioned to do. At first Danny was convinced that it was something that would get Steve killed, but then he explained to him that he would be instructing the training and he wasn’t going to be in any actual danger.  

 

Steve walks through Danny’s front door still wearing his fatigues and smelling like the desert.  Steve drops his bag and Danny swears whatever is in the bag has broken the floor. Danny doesn’t care though.  Steve hugs the air out of Danny and then ends it with a kiss to the cheek.

 

“Is that lasagna?” Steve starts for the kitchen before Danny can answer the question.

 

The kiss on the cheek shouldn’t be such a big deal but Danny swears that he felt a jolt of electricity go through his body.  He touches his cheek as if his skin already misses Steve’s lips.

 

The second time is on Christmas.  Steve eats all the chocolate chip cookies after they finish putting the train track together for Charlie. Steve is walking to the door tired but eager to get home.  Danny asks him to stay. But when he does he reaches for the wound on his chest. Getting up from the living room floor was a little too much for him.

 

“I’ll be back in the morning.  I swear.” Steve doesn't want leave but he knows that if he stays, it will lead to them just staying up and not getting any rest.  Steve also knows that Danny is healing and it is better for him to go home.

“They will be up before the crack of dawn.”

“Then I will be here before that.”  Steve leans in and kisses Danny on the forehead and then brings Danny into a hug.

Danny watches him drive away.  He feels a tingle on his forehead where Steve planted the kiss. He can’t think about it though, because the need for sleep wins.

 

The third time is something that Danny rather not remember.  They are under fire in an abandoned building in Pearl City.  Both men are reloading their weapons when Steve points up.

“What?”  Danny has no idea what he’s looking at.

“Look!  Somebody put up mistletoe.”  Steve smiles one of his million smiles.

“Are you serious, Steven?  In case you haven’t noticed, we are taking a lot of gunfire here.”

Steve lets his smile fade at the obvious.  “So what are you saying? No kiss?”

Danny is thinking of shooting his partner.  “I don’t want the last thing I do in this world is to kiss you.”

Steve leans in and gives Danny a quick kiss on his lips.  It’s nothing to write home about but enough to make Danny wish there was more.

“It won’t be.”  Steve hears Grover on the comms and looks away from Danny to signal the next move to Lou.  

Of course it wasn’t.

 

And again it happened three minutes ago.  

Steve was making dinner for the two of them when Danny came in.

“What are you eating?” Steve asked.

“Chocolate almond Kisses.”

“I want one.”

Danny unwrapped the gold-foiled delight and popped it into Steve’s mouth since he was up to his elbows in free-range chicken.

Danny reached into his pocket.  “Damn, that was the last one.”

Steve put down the knife and grabbed the towel to wipe his hands.  He grabbed Danny by his belt buckle and pulled him in for the kiss.  Somewhere between the tongue action and the need to breathe again, Danny discovers that he now has what remains of the chocolate.

“You kept the almond.”

“That’s what you bump on?”

 

That was three minutes ago.  Both men are going at it pretty hard.  There will be more kissing, a lot of heavy breathing and someone, probably Danny, will suggest that they move it to the living room.  

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever just come up with a small idea for some fanfic and couldn't let it go. McDanno does that to me all the time. It keeps me happy.  
> I hope you all are enjoying our "Day in the Life" series. We do it for all our McDanno brothers and sisters. Carry on.
> 
> I do not profit or own the characters of "Hawaii Five-0".


End file.
